Sparkling Adventures
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: The adventures of Wildfire and Tek OCs when they where just sparklings.
1. A Promise

**The start of many "sparkling adventures" to come! Sparkling Wildfire and Tek are/where too cute to not write about. So I plan to chronicle their young adventures and shenanigans as well as their older exploits! Usually it will be from the point of view of their parents (Cam and Oryx) but sometimes it will be from their other family members as well.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Sparkling's age: Roughly 5-6 in human years**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Cam and Oryx slept peacefully as they lay wrapped in each other's arms. No sound save their own softly purring systems interrupted the bondmates. In his sleep the big black mech nuzzled his lover's beautiful face. They where at peace until Cam's systems pulled him out of a very comfortable recharge to let him know someone had opened the door to his quarters. The warrior ignored the warning and instead buried his face in his bondmate's neck. **

"**Dad!" Came a tiny voice.**

**Cam did nothing as he tried to go back to recharge. **

"**Dad. Dad!"**

**The black mech's wings gave an irritated flick before settling back down.**

"**Daaaad! Come on Dad!"**

**Cam felt someone struggle to crawl up onto the berth. He moaned and pulled Oryx closer too him as whoever was with them began to poke at his side. **

"**Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. DAD!"**

**Each time the word was said an increasingly harder poke accompanied it. When that failed to wake the black mech the intruder wrapped a tiny hand around one of Cam's wings and began pulling on it.**

"**Wake up Dad! Wake up! Daaaad! Waaaaaake uuuuuuup!"**

**Cam grunted and snapped his sensitive wing away from the prying hands. There was a gasp, then a loud thump. **

"**Ooooooooouch!" **

"**Your offspring is up." Oryx moaned quietly. **

"**Their YOUR offspring before the solar cycle begins." Cam grumbled. **

"**DAAAAD!" **

**Cam tried to ignore the little voice and hoped the sparkling would leave them in peace. That didn't seem to be on the agenda. In a moment the little Cybertroniann was back on the berth and shaking the big mech's shoulder roughly.**

"**DAAAAD! You promised!"**

**Cam finally powered up his optics and turned to look over his shoulder. He was met with a deep blue stare and a very tiny, very unhappy pout.**

"**You promised!" The sparkling repeated. **

"**Wildfire I'm recharging." Cam said.**

"**NO!"**

"**Go back to recharge Fire."**

**Cam laid his head back down net to his mate's expecting that to be the end of the conversation with his offspring. He was interrupted again by more shaking. **

"**You promised me! You said next solar cycle you would take me to go see REAL Decpeticons and now it's next solar cycle so you have to take me because you PROMISED to!"**

"**Go look at Redline." Cam mumbled.**

"**He's not a REAL Decepticon!"**

"**Oh just TAKE her already before she wakes the dead!"**

**Oryx pushed Cam away as their sparkling pulled on him. With a disgruntled groan the helicopter sat up and swung his legs off the berth. Wildfire then jumped into his lap, the rich blue optics she had inherited from Oryx blazed with excitement. **

"**Alright alright. I'm up I'm up." **

**Cam stretched out his arms and wings as the rest of his tired systems came online. He could have been angry with his creation or simply ordered her back to bed. But when he looked down at his little sparkling and she smiled back up at him he couldn't be anything other then happy. His spark softened as he kissed Wildfire's forehead before setting her back down on the floor.**

"**Ok. Let's go get your brother sparkling." **

**Wildfire danced in place and reached up to take her father's hand as he stood. The black fingers gently curled around the small red ones and Wildfire began leading her creator out the door. She was practically dragging him in her hurry to get moving. Cam turned back to Oryx and found his blue and white mate grinning at him. **

"**Don't move!" Cam warned. "I'll be back soon to pick up where we left off." **


	2. Can't Sleep

I've had the first half of this story in my journal for a while, but my brain twin inspired me to finish it! (EEEEEEEEEEE!! Brain twin I want more Zackbyte!)

And since I was feeling a little starved in the slash department, I added a little more to Cam and Oryx's "alone time." So this story is rated "M" for mature!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sparkling's age: Roughly 3-ish in human years

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Cam watched from down the hall as his mate quietly shut the door to their sparkling's quarters. Cam quietly snuck forward as the blue and white medic breathed a sigh of relief. The black helicopter wrapped his arms around his bonded's middle as Oryx gasped in surprised.

"Hey beautiful…" Cam whispered as he begin nibbling on the dark neck.

"CAM!" Oryx hissed. "I just got the twins into recharge! If you wake them I'll…"

Oryx's sentence devolved into a soft moan as his mate's hands began working his front bumper and his lips fluttered up to the antenna on the side of his helm. Oryx's optics brightened as Cam ran his glossa along the twitching transmitters, which meant his mate had one thing in mind.

"Cam! Now is not the time too…"

"Now is the perfect time." Cam purred. "Redline and Nova are out on patrol and V is off taking soil samples or something sciencey like that. We've got the whoooole ship to ourselves."

Oryx allowed his mate to spin him around and press his back to the wall. Cam continued to nibble and lick at the second most sensitive part of the other mech. The medic moaned and tried to keep his voice down so he didn't wake the sparklings.

"Shall we move this too our berth then?" Cam rumbled after picking up on his mate's hesitation.

Oryx was about to protest when Cam's thumbs brushed against his headlights, the most sensitive part on his body. His objections died and instead a moan came out of his mouth. Cam smiled as he began pushing his mate down the hall towards their own quarters. Oryx put up very little resistance as he was led with kisses and caresses into their room. Before he knew it, or could do anything to reverse positions, he found himself on his back, his lover towering above him. Cam smiled as he came back down to capture Oryx's white lips in his own. Oryx arched up against his mate's chassis as their glossa's danced together. His pale hands swept up and smartly grabbed hold of his mate's wing struts. Cam's intakes hitched and his dark face contorted with pleasure as Oryx began kneading the responsive struts. Oryx may not be able to get the big mech off him, but he could still have the upper hand in things.

Cam groaned and moaned as his wings where "assaulted" with deft fingers. Oryx grinned as he wrapped his lags around his mate's waist as Cam began rocking his hips into him. Oryx moaned as his interface panel slid open and Cam's very generously sized spike entered his port. It had been a while since they had interfaced. What with the war raging and taking care of not just two but four sparklings, (Oryx counted Redline and Nova as his sparklings as well even through they protested.) it had been a while since he and his mate where intimate. Oryx had forgot just how good Cam was at interfacing.

"Ahhhh… mmmmm…" Oryx moaned aloud.

Cam placed a hand above Oryx's head to brace himself as he thrust his hips harder and faster. Oryx's vents opened in anticipation as his core temperature climbed higher. The medic pushed back with his hips against his mate in unison with his lover and both gasped.

"You're eager." Cam moaned as his optics switched off.

"The sooner we get done the sooner we can go again."

"And no one believes me when I say you're the aggressive one." Cam purred.

Cam planted a kiss on his mate's delicious lips and gave a teasing swirl of his hips, raking his spike along the inside of Oryx's port. The blue and white medic's head fell back a silent moan. Cam grinned as he gathered himself for the big finish.

"Creators?"

Cam and Oryx's heads both snapped up to look at the floor. Their sparklings, Tek and Wildfire, where standing at the edge of the berth. Wildfire had her arm wrapped around her brother's and was holding it close to her chest plate. Her other hand was partly in her mouth and her optics where so dim they almost didn't seem on. She looked like she had been woken up. Tek on the other hand looked wide awake, his curious little optics where bright. The sparkling drew the thermal blanket he had clutched in his hand to his chin.

"Creators? What are you doing?"

Cam was the first to gather his wits back from the surprise.

"We where wrestling. And I was about to win. So why don't you go back to your room and recharge little ones."

The lie fooled the little blue sparkling but he didn't go back to his room.

"Wildfire is keeping me awake because she can't recharge." Tek whined. "She's still upset about her injection!"

Cam grunted as he retracted his spike and Oryx pushed himself up. Their spark carrier picked up both of the twins and set Tek on the berth. Wildfire was wrapped up in Oryx's arms where the red twin slipped right back into recharge without incident.

"She seems to be doing ok to me." Oryx smirked.

Tek little face was twisted into a pout as he watched his sister cradled. Oryx motioned for Cam to take Wildfire from him and his mate gently took the recharging sparkling. Oryx next lifted Tek up, thermal blanket and all.

"Are you sure it's Wildfire that can't recharge?" Oryx grinned. "Because I remember you where the one that didn't like your shot."

"NO!" Tek pouted. "It was Fire! I'm fine!"

Oryx cradled the sparkling close to his chest and kissed Tek's little helm. The sparkling whimpered when his right arm was brushed. The medic cooed gently as he carefully stroked the sight where a few joors earlier Tek had got his preventative anti-virus injection. He tried not to smile as he remembered the unholy racket his sparkling had made after the shot. His screaming had very literally brought everyone to their knees. Once he had clamed Tek the poor little sparkling and sniffled and clicked until Oryx had put him down to recharge.

"I know it doesn't feel good right now sparkling," Oryx said softly as he stroked Tek's fluttering wings. "But it will make sure you stay feeling good in the future."

Tek whimpered and curled up into a little ball in his spark carrier's arms. After a few clicks of Oryx humming to him and listening to the steady beating of the spark that bore him Tek fell into a deep recharge. Cam smiled and kissed his mate without disturbing either of their sleeping offspring.

"Have I told you recently that you're the best spark carrier ever?" Cam smiled.

"No, but then I already knew I was." Oryx said quietly with a smirk. "Help me get them back in their berth."

Cam cradled the recharging Wildfire and obediently fallowed his mate as Oryx headed back to the twin's room. Once inside storage closet that was serving as the sparklings quarters while they where still small enough, Oryx took Wildfire from Cam and carefully put both sparklings in their crib. Gingerly Oryx tucked the sliver thermal blanket around his sparklings and quietly left them to sleep. When he closed the door a second time Cam embraced him. The helicopter leisurely kissed his mate as he ran his hands up and down the medic's sides.

"Your really good with them." Cam said softly. "Have you though about having more?"

"Fist of all," Oryx scolded. "You said you wanted a mech and a fem."

"Well I didn't know I'd get them at the same time."

"Yeah, sure, I did that on purpose."

"I think Tek and Fire should have a few siblings." Cam purred. "It will be good for them."

"Just HOW many siblings are you thinking?" Oryx snorted.

"I don't know… five or six?"

"Are YOU giving birth to them?" Oryx snapped. "Because if you don't remember the last time I birthed YOUR offspring it nearly killed me. Besides! How would all of you survive out here if I was sparked and unable to go with you on…!"

Cam kissed his mate to silence him before he woke Wildfire and Tek.

"Maybe after the war is over?" Cam teased, not really serious about more sparklings, but certainly open to the idea.

"I only wanted one." Oryx said.

"Can we just practice making them?" Cam asked hopefully.

Oryx sent a pulse of spark energy at his mate and pressed the helicopter to the wall.

"We can… "practice" … all you want."


End file.
